Pieces of a Broken Past
by BlackWaltzNo1
Summary: What happens when you awaken in a hospital with no memory as to ever living? In this story you are the lucky star and you get to be paired off with one of the Gundam Pilots.


Hello! First story here. Hope you like! .

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 1

"Welcome back."

That is what you heard as you slowly opened your eyes. You quickly shut them again as the harsh light overhead stung them. You let out a soft moan as your head started to pound. Squinting your eyebrows, you lifted a hand to your forehead to try and ease the pain eminating from within. You jumped as you felt a cool hand touch the arm still at your side. As you forced your eyes to adjust to the light and focus, a short, old man came into veiw.

Your voice cracked as you tried to speak, "Wher m I?" Try as you could, only fragments of sentences would come. The man gave a chuckle and patted your arm.

"Don't worry, my child. Your safe." He said with warmth in his voice. His voice made you feel a little more relaxed and the throbing in your head started to decrease. You cleared your throat and tried speaking again.

"Who are you?" You said slowly, and sudenly a million questions started forming in your head. Whats going on? Where am I? Who is this? WHO AM I? You thought frantically as your breathing became labored and you started to feel nervous.

"Her blood preassure is sky rocketing!" Said a voice from where you couldn't detect. As fear started to sink in you tried to sit up and felt many cords and wires pulling at you. This worried you even more and you gripped onto the old man's arm.

"Am I hurt? Where am I ? Who am i?" You said quickly, examining the cords and realizing you were sitting on the table naked as you noticed the wires conecting at your body in random places all over. "Help me!" You pleaded desperatley as your nails dug into the white lab coat.

"Shh! Calm down, my dear. Don't be frightened. Everything will be alright. First, do you know who you are?" He asked gently as he Shook his arm from your grasp and tucked a lock of stray hair behind your ear. You shook your head violently and fisted the front of his coat. His other arm came up and a clawed hand wrapped around your wrist. " Calm down." He said firmly as you losened your grip and let your hands fall into your naked lap. You gave a shiver and wraped your arms around you, covering up your chest. "Your name is ."

As you heard your name, memories rushed into your mind. "! Come look at what I found!" said a little boy with bright green eyes and slightly shaggy sandy brown hair. " I remember..." you said slowly and softly as you stared into space.

"Thats great!" Said the old man exuberantly, "Now, how do you feel?" You turned your attention back to him and away from the puzzling memory. Feel? How do I feel? you thought.

"Hungry, I think." you said truthfully as your anxiety slowly decreassed. The man gave another chuckle and patted your head with his human hand.

"I would say so, after being asleep for six years." he replied as he started unhooking you from the machines. Your eyebrows wrinkled in confussion. As he noticed you were about to speak he said, " No more questinos untill after you eat. Can you stand?" he asked as he pulled the IV out of your arm. You just shrugged your shoulders and placed your feet on the floor. As you stood, dizziness swept over you and you leaned into the old man.

"Whoa, steady now." He said to you as if you were a newborn colt, "I'll get someome to help you." He smilled and called for the nurse, who arrived promptly with a hospital gown in hand. She slipped the gown on you and tied the strings. You gave a violent shiver and the old man turned to you once more.

"Are you cold?" he asked with concern in his voice. You shook your head and he placed his white lab coat around you. "Nurse. Take her to the cafeteria and make sure she eats a full meal." He said as he placed you into the nurses care. The nurse simply nodded and lead you to the door. As the door began to close, you craned your neck to see the old man.

"Wait! Who are you?" you asked frantically as the door closed and you could see the old man smiling at you, hands behind his back, watching you go with his machine eyes.

"Heero! Heero, where are you!" Relena shouted as she placed her hands on her hips. "Where has he gotten to? I really wanted to wish him a happy birthday. He is now leagally an adult." She said to herself as she searched around the rooms of her massive home. She finally found him sitting in a window sill in the third floor hallway. "There you are!" she said happily as she reached him, " Didn't you hear me calling you?" When he didn't respond she frowned. When she remembered why she was searching for him, she smiled and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday, Heero!" She said. Heero stiffened and stood up, knocking her arms from around him.

"Don't ever mention that again." He said in a low threating voice as he brushed by her and dissapeared down the hall, leaving her standing there all alone.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked herself softly as worry began to seep in.

There you have it! The first chapter. Reveiw and tell me what you thought and also tell me who you'ld like to be paired off with too!

Till next time!

blackwaltzno3


End file.
